My life isn't all that worthless
by MidnightSunxxxx
Summary: Sakura, a juvenile delinquent is sent back to Japan to better her life, she befriends new people falls in  love and finds her self again PLEASE READ.! many naruto pairings
1. Sakura Haruno

SMACKSMACKSMACK! I kept hitting him and hitting him. The police officer who was trying to touch me was on the floor bleeding. My heart kept beating faster and faster as his blood trailed down the side of his face. I chuckled lightly and remembered the blood splattered all over my house on the floor.

"**She's here get her hands**!"

I heard stomping and saw sirens all over the place.

"**She has no weapons!"**

I quickly stood up with my hands in the air.

"**What now? " **I said in a devil tone.

I felt a pinch and everything turned black.

….

"**Sakura, that officer almost died because of you do you not know how to behave?"**

"**I do, he touched me and I don't like being touched."** I said in a cruel tone.

Kurenai looked at me disappointed. She pulled out a bulky folder with papers.

"**Your record is in shambles, look at it."**

There were like a million and one different things on there for fighting drugs and such. I turned away.

"**Your point, Kurenai?"**

"**My point is, you're moving to Japan with your grandmother. I can't let you live here with no guardian. You're only in your first year and high school yet, you have one of the worst records here."**

I punched the wall.

"**THERE'S NO WAY IM LIVING WITH A RELATIVE TO THAT STUPID BITCH OF A MOM I HAD!" **I started trembling. My heart rate got faster.

"**I'm your therapist, and I think you need a change in your life. Sakura this is for the better, you're obviously going through depression and your anger issues are crazy. I don't think one **_**normal**_** person would almost kill a police officer when they tap them on the shoulder. I told you that were your last strike, you've had way too many chances and living by yourself isn't the best idea. I need someone to keep you in check all the time."**

I was officially bewildered with what she just said my face felt extremely hot.

"**I'm not depressed! I don't care about anything! I'm fine where I am, I have friends here I have a life here!"**

"**You tried to distance yourself from everyone Sakura, you tried to obliterate whoever came across your path, and you're not okay. The only person who you've never hurt was Sai but now he's no longer here. Sakura I'm only doing this to give you a clean state and a fresh start, I want you to be happy. You have such bad memories in that house why do you insist on staying there in that shit hole?"**

I suddenly remembered the smell of blood, and the awkward way the bodies looked.

"**Because, I'm grateful to them since they made me strong. I honor their bloodshed for that simple reason other than that I would be weak and stupid like a pretty girl on the street."**

Kurenai's eyes widened at the thought. She stared at me for a moment.

"**That is the precise reason why you're going to Japan. Your things are already packed the cops are already outside. I will visit you for evaluations every month Good luck!"**

She was smiling cheerfully in my face. My anger was at its peak but I couldn't hit her. She was and always will be the only one who cares for my well being.

"**Oh, and sakura here's 1,000 dollars."**

She threw me a wallet with money and turned her chair around. I walked out the door and into the hallway. 10 cops surrounded me. One with blue eyes handcuffed me. The cold metal sent chills down my spine. The others were carrying my stuff. We all walked in silence down the hall out the main door into the sunlight. It was bright. Cars were zooming down the streets of New York. They put me in the car.

"**Put your seatbelt on." **The cop with the blue eyes said.

I glared at him.

"**I kind of can't."**

"**Oh yeah I forgot, sorry."**

He got out the car and put in my seatbelt I looked at him for a moment. He seemed nice. He shut the door lightly and entered the driver seat. The car suddenly let out an Rmmm, and we drove off.

…..

The drive to the airport was unimaginably long. Watching all the people down the street, my old school, and my house really did a number on me. I was going to Miss America, and I most certainly did not want to go back to Japan.

"**We're here." **

They unbuckled my seatbelt took off all the cuffs and set me free. My muscles were incredibly tight.

"**So where do I go?"**

"Uh**m, we are contacting Tsunade, She has a private jet for you."**

I rolled my eyes. Family sucks.

"_**Hello? **_

_**Yes Tsunade we have her. **_

_**To the back? Okay."**_

The guy walked me into the airport. Many people were flooded all over the place. I have never been to a place with so many people before.

"**Hey watch it!"**

A Girl with long blonde hair said and pushed me. My fists tightened, but the cop put his hand on my shoulder.

"**Don't start trouble now, it wasn't that serious."**

My fists loosened. We arrived to an opening where there were a dozen mini planes. A Busty lady came running over.

"**Sakura I missed you so much, you've grown a lot!"**

The lady had long blonde hair tied up into pig tails.

"**Uhm, may I ask who you are?"**

She had a puzzled look on her face.

"**It's me granny Tsunade, I was always with you when you were little!"**

She hugged me tightly. I felt drips of water running down my neck. I realized she was crying.

"**Thank You officers, I will be taking her home with me now."**

They waved at turned away muttering something under their breath.

Tsunade lead me to the plane.

"**Climb up, relax sit down, I'm just going to put my gear on so we can get going."**

"**Gear? Gear for what?"** I asked confused.

"**I'm the pilot DUH!" **She exclaimed.

I looked at her, her eyes were a light brown in the sun. I turned away; she really did look like mom.

I walked towards the jet and climbed up the stairs. The inside was really fancy. The walls were a copper gold like color. All the furniture was white. It even had a bar inside. I sat on one of the sofas hoping my clothes wouldn't mess it up. Tsunade walked in.

"**How do you like it?"**

"**It's cool." I said reluctantly.**

She turned and went into the front of the plane.

"**Seatbelts on and we're ready for lift off."**

I felt the plane turn on and took one last look at New York through the circular window. For the first time I finally missed something.

I closed my eyes soon after and went into a deep sleep.

…

I woke up in a room. The walls were burgundy, and the room was mostly windows. There was a desk with a Mac on it. I stood up. And took a look at the bed, it was king sized. I looked at the time on my phone it was 5:00 am.

"**Sakura, I made breakfast! Get ready for school then come down and eat!"**

School. I haven't been to a school in two years. I always skipped back in NY.

I walked to the armoire in the corner. There was a school uniform there. I took that with undergarments and entered my bathroom. The bathroom was huge, and white. There was a giant hot tub there. I quickly undressed and went in the shower. As soon as I got out I put on the school Uniform. I looked at myself in the mirror. I had never worn a skirt or a button up. I felt awkward. I walked towards my bags and pulled out my favorite combat boots. I laced them up. I walked back to the mirror. That's more like it I thought. I pulled on my black headband and let my long pink hair out. I walked downstairs.

A note was on the table.

"_Sakura, I left you breakfast on the table, Sorry I had to get to work. There's a Porsche in the garage and the keys should be in there already. Your school address is 522 Leaf Lane. Use the Gps, Love you see you tonight._

_PS; There's a new phone in the car too, yours can't be used in Japan."_

I folded the letter and put it in my pocket. I looked on the counter. My mouth watered. There was a huge omelet with sausages and ketchup. Typical American food. I smiled Maybe living here won't be so bad at all. I quickly ate the down and ran to the garage. A Red convertible Porsche was sitting there in the garage. I jumped with Joy. I LOVE TSUNADE! I entered the driver's side and smiled. The new phone was there too. I quickly pulled out the garage and into the driveway. Then I remembered. I can't drive.

I was furious, I got out.

BEEP. It was a message from Tsunade.

"_Sorry Sakura, I forgot you can't drive."_

I threw the phone to the ground and heard a crack and left the phone. I quickly closed the garage and went onto the street. It was sunny and warm out. I walked three streets and go absolutely no where; I sat on the side of the road.

"**I Knew I should've kept the phone."**

I closed my eyes and felt a warm tap on my shoulder.

"**Excuse me, but are you lost?" **A sweet light voice asked.

I quickly opened my eyes.

"**No, I sit on streets for fun!" **I answered rudely.

"**Oh okay, a lot of people do weird cool things, when did you start this hobby?"**

I looked at the girl she had unusual pearly white eyes and long purple hair.

"**OF COURSE IM LOST I WAS BEING SARCASTIC BAKA!"**

Her pearly eyes showed hurt.

"**I'm so stupid! I'm so sorry; if you want I can help you get to where you need to go?"**

Her innocence made me feel guilty. I looked up at her and gave her a cheery smile. She looked happy.

"**I need help I just moved here and have no idea where my high school is at."**

She looked closely by my breast.

"**Hey, I go to the same school here, come walk with me!"**

I got up.

"**Alright, let's go then."**

We walked together by countless places and streets.

"**What's your name, I kind of never asked and you are giving me help."**

"**M-mine? My name is Hinata Hyuuga. What about you?"**

"**I'm Sakura Haruno."**

"**May, I ask where you came from?"**

"**New York, although I am originally from Japan."**

Her eyes opened wide.

"**NEW YORK? That place in America? I've always wanted to live in New York."**

"**Trust me, you don't. You couldn't handle a day there."**

She smiled.

"**Why? I thought everyone in America is nice and kind."**

I laughed.

"**Kind? Nice? People are rude; I always fought down there because they will pick on you if you look different then everyone else. Crime rate down there is worse than here anyway."**

Her face hinted disappointment.

"**Well, we are here I'll take you to the office so you can get your papers."**

Why was she being so nice? All I've done was treat her bad. We kept walking till there was a huge crown yelling out the name Sasuke.

"**Hinata, what's going on over there?"**

"**Fan girls, these four guys are the popularest boys here and the skanks are here to report."**

I smiled. Plenty of fights should be here then.

"**Is Sasuke one of them?"**

"**Yes, how'd you know about sasuke?" **she asked.

"**Those girls are kind of like on their knees anyway calling his name."**

I rolled my eyes. They're so annoying.

"**What's so special about them?"** I asked annoyed.

"**They're like totally hot, the leader is Sasuke Uchiha he's a rich snobby kid who gets what he wants. Shikamaru is the cool genius of the group, Kiba is the jock, and Naruto is the funny one."**

Her eyes glistened when she said Naruto, Guessing she is a Naruto Fan girl. I looked at the crowd and saw a beautiful raven haired boy with onyx eyes walk out. He smiled. He was the most beautiful boy I have seen in ages.

"_AHHH SASUKE IS AWESOME!"_

"_SASUKE WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME!"_

"_SASUKE, YOU CAN TAKE MY VIRGINITY!"_

I started laughing so hard. That I fell to the floor.

"**THEY'RE RIDICULOUS! I love this school Hinata!"**

She giggled.

"**C'mon let's try to get your schedule before the bell rings."**

I smiled and walked with my first real friend.

…**.**

I walked through the halls in pursuit of my class 2B. I entered a weird hall and entered.

"**FINALLY!"**

I knocked on the door. A White haired man walked out.

"**Are you my new student?"**

I nodded my head.

"**Class, We have a new student named Sakura Haruno, welcome her into the class with open arms. Take a seat next to Sasuke."**

I looked over; Sasuke was sitting next to the window seat. I walked towards him and sat.

"_Ohmygawd did she like dye her hair?'_

"_She's sitting next to sasuke what a fucking skank!"_

"_I'm going to get her big time."_

I heard all the dumb fan girls whispering. I was really getting ticked off.

"**If you're going to talk shit say it to my face doesn't whisper it behind my back."**

Sasuke was staring at me.

"**Do you have a problem Mr. Popular?"**

He was silent. I sat down feeling satisfied.

…..

Sasuke's POV

I was texting my friends when a pretty pink haired girl walked in.

"**Class, We have a new student named Sakura Haruno, welcome her into the class with open arms. Take a seat next to Sasuke."**

My heart started beating. Her face was emotionless, all the girls I could see where already talking about her. I just really don't want another fan girl sitting next to me.

"**If you're going to talk shit say it to my face doesn't whisper it behind my back." **Sakura said.

I was staring at her in Shock.

"**Do you have a problem Mr. Popular?"**

My eyes widened, so she's not a fan girl?

"**Sasuke? Did you see that? She's not a fan girl and she totally bout to whoop those girls asses!"**

Naruto started giggling.

"**Shuttup dumbass."**

Sakura's POV;

I took a seat

"**Shuttup dumbass!"**

I heard Sasuke say. I quickly turned around and punched him in the face.

I chuckled, his nose started bleeding.

He got up.

"**What? You gunna hit me?"**

He walked out the room.

I started to laugh I couldn't help it nor could I stop. I looked up at the girls who were glaring at me.

"**haha ! what? You're mad because your precious Sasuke got what he deserved? "**

I kept laughing.

"**You all are pathetic."**

I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"**Your awesome you know!" **A blonde spikey hair boy said.

"**I think I might like you, Sakura."**

I smiled.

"**Class, settle down. Get back to your assignments."**

Some girl from the class shouted.**" You didn't even give us assignments Kakashi-Sensei."**

"**Well, talk quietly I'm trying to read a book!"**

A short haired girl came up to me.

"**So you think you can beat, my lover, sasuke up and no ones gunna do anything about it?"**

I laughed.

"**What's a little skank like you gunna do?"**

"**Just because you're new doesn't mean you're going to get mercy! You'll regret what you did to my sasuke!"**

"**Try me honey."**

I smiled at her.

She looked angry and walked away.

A blonde haired girl tied in a ponytail looked back at me and smiled.

"**DON'T LOOK AT HER INO!"** the short haired girl said.

"**Sorry, Rin."**

So it's be a follower _not_ a leader at this school huh? I thought to myself.

Hinata's POV

I really wonder how's Sakura doing.

"**So Hinata I heard you were walking with that pink haired freak?"**

"**Karin, it's none of your business!" **I said in a rude tone. I was angry and felt my hands shake.

"**Just to let you know, stop acting tough when you and your friend are gunna get it at lunch later."**

My fears finally got to me. No I couldn't let them bully me anymore.

"**Well Karin be prepared for a fight Sakura's my new friend if I have to I'll protect her!"**

Everyone started laughing. My eyes started to sting. Is it so wrong of me to want to protect a friend?

I got up and ran out the room tears falling. I kept hearing their laughs. All those times they've bullied me. I wouldn't want that on Sakura, that's why I'm prepared to change the cycle.

I suddenly saw Sasuke walking down the hall.

"**Sasuke can you tell me where I can find Sakura Haruno?"**

He shrugged and kept walking as if he was in pain.

I was furious I needed to warn her, I'm so weak.

Sakura's POV

It was already lunch time. I was starving. I suddenly saw purple hair flying towards me.

Hinata was in tears.

"**SAKURA!"**

I Grabbed her.

"**What's wrong?"**

"**Kari-i-n sh-sh-she!"**

She was full blown crying.

A red head chick suddenly walked up to us.

"**So you're the new pink freak, I heard you were talking smack to my friends earlier."** The red head said

"**Sakura lets go they're going to fight you !"**

Hinata jumped in front of me.

I smiled, I didn't know what this feeling was but I felt protected like I made my first friend in a long time.

I stopped her.

"**Hinata, what makes you think you can protect me, you're still too weak."**

She frowned more tears started to come out.

"**I'll protect the both of us only because you are my friend."**

I laughed.

"**And , what's your name again ?" **I asked the red head.

"**Karin, the girl who's about to whoop your ass."**

I Chuckled some more.

Hinata's POV.

I Stood in front of her, I swore to myself this would be the first friend I helped and made.

"**Hinata, what makes you think you can protect me, you're still too weak."** Sakura said calmly.

I cried. I been told this my entire life I'm weak I'm weak. I thought Sakura would be different but she's just the same. No one cares about a girl like me, I'm a loser. Naruto won't even look at me, my father, Neji. I'm a fail of the Hyuuga Clan. More tears came out. I was feeling helpless

"**I'll protect the both of us only because you are my friend." **

My face lit was truly and really amazing, I looked up she smiled and started giggling.

I stood next to her; this was really going to be a showdown.

Sasuke's POV

"**What's this big crowd in the hall?" **Naruto asked me.

"**Dobe, how am I supposed to know?"**

Naruto started laughing. A small girl peered up.

"**Karin and her whole crew are going to fight sakura and hinata."**

I knew Sakura's big cool girl would come to an end. Karin will smash her.

"**Sasuke, It's that cool girl, we should go help! She's too cute to be beaten up by Karin."**

"**Me? Rescue her after what she did? Serves her right to get beaten up. Here, let's go root Karin on."**

"**Sasuke your such an asshole, whatever I'm rooting Hinata and Sakura on!"**

I walked through the crowd. I heard Sakura's laugh.

"**And, what's your name again?" **Sakura asked smiling.

"**Karin, the girl who's about to whoop your ass." **Karin's face always turned serious when she was about to fight. I was eager to see who would win; my bet was on Karin though.

Sakura's POV

I kept laughing. The crowd got silent. My eyes locked on Sasuke's. He looked at me with a worried face. I kept laughing.

"**Hit me, clearly none of you know who your messing with or who I am?"**

"**No, Sakura, you don't know who I am." **Karin said.

I looked at the red head and tied my hair up I tightened my headband and moved into my fighting position.

I tightened my fist and punched her as fast as I could. Then, it was over I blacked out because of my enjoyment.

Hinata's POV.

Sakura swung at the girl and kept swinging. Sakura was so fast no one could really tell what was happening. She was laughing after every hit. Blood trickled down Karin's face. Even Karin, couldn't defeat Sakura. I looked over to my right and there was Naruto.

"**Cool fight aint it?'**

My face turned hot. And all I saw were feet next.

Sakura's POV

I regained Consciousness and saw the blood on the floor.

I smiled. I turned

"**Where's Hinata?"**

I looked to my feet. My newly friend had fainted.

"**Naruto pick her up." **I ordered. He picked her up bridal style and we went to the nurse.

"**Sakura, we haven't spoken once, yet you know my name?"**

"**That's because Hinata was talking about you this morning, and I remembered."**

He chuckled and turned red and scratched his head. We walked in silence to the nurses' office.

Once I Entered I saw granny Tsunade.

"**Tsunade, what are you doing here?"**

"**Well, your therapist, Kurenai, told me the first day of school I should be here because you'll probably get into a fight. "**

She looked down on the girl Naruto was holding.

"**Poor girl she seems nice."**

"**I didn't beat her up; I beat up the girl who's in the hallway bleeding."**

Tsunades face turned serious and ran out the room.

"**You know tsunade? I thought you were new?"** Naruto asked.

"**That's my grandmother idiot."**

He laughed.

"**Now I see where you get your monster strength from."**

I Smiled. To be honest today was one of the best days in my life.


	2. Sadness

I'm staring at the mirror. It's been a week since I been here and yet I feel like I hate it here. I miss my lone life back in New York. Those days where I'd just go wherever I want beat up whoever I want. Now, I have a "Guardian" who's watching my every movement, who's always asking me where I'm going even If it's to the next room ! I'm so sick of it! On the bright side I and Hinata are the best of friends and Naruto is pretty cool. BUT I STILL HATE SASUKE !

"**Sakura come down and eat!"**

I got out the bathroom and went downstairs. I smelled the noodles from a distance. Their meaty constinsancy. My mouth started to water. If I had to choose one good thing about here, it's the food.

"**Hinata called, she said if you wanted to go shopping today ?"**

I choked. SHOPPING? What criminal, shops?

"**Oh, and I told her sure you wanted to, and I'll be giving you guys a ride."**

My mouth completely dropped.

"**YOU DID WHAT ?"**

I walked back and forth back and forth.

"**DO YOU NOT REALIZE IM NOT A GIRLY GIRL, its DISGUSTING! Do you honestly believe I have ever even been shopping ?"**

"**Kurenai said you have to, she said you need to find your inner-girl and not fight or do gang-related things."**

"**FUCK WHAT KURENAI SAYS!"**

"**Okay, I'll tell her what she said."**

I suddenly stopped in my tracks.

_Vision_

"_Now, since you didn't find yourself in Japan you're going to a catholic private school, Sakura!"_

_End vision_

"**NOPE, I'll GO!"**

I faked smile. Oh, dear did I not want to hear kurenai's wrath. I quickly ran up the stairs and put on my anti-girl clothes. Who said I had to be "girly" on this little trip? I went to my dresser and grabbed a big black hoodie black ripped jeans and some vans. I felt amazing wearing my old clothes. I put on a red headband and combed my hair straight. Now weapons time. I put Axe Cologne to protect me from girly smells .

"**Ah, all better." **I said aloud.

I walked down the stairs skipping.

"**So granny, when you gunna take us?"**

"**SAKURA ; what are you wearing? You look like an emo tranny !"**

I laughed, the perfect reaction. I felt more like my usual self wearing this.

"**I always wear clothes like these." ** I said in an innocent tone.

"**Okay fine."**

**I **saw her dialing a number . I gave a blank look.

"_**hello?**_

_**Yeah, we have a big emergency.**_

_**No, ha-ha not that it's my granddaughter.**_

_**Yep, the definition of it.**_

_**Great, my budget?**_

_**Oh, uhm 250,000 is my limit, I'm going broke ya know.**_

_**Okay she's ready**_

_**Bye"**_

I rolled my eyes . God knows what she's doing I quietly crept back upstairs as she was on the phone.

"**SAKURA !"**

My ears were pierced by the loud noise. Tsunades face had an angry expression. I was kind of worried. I walked back down the stairs.

"**Yes ma'm?"**

"**YOU WILL NOT WEAR ANY OF THIS STUFF AGAIN YOU HEAR ME , YOUR GOING TO THE MALL WITH HINATA AND YOUR COMING BACK A BRAND NEW LADY, DO YOU HEAR ME!"**

I jumped with fright at the sound of her voice.

"**Yes , m'am." **I whimpered.

"**Good, let's get in the car."**

I walked out to a giant yellow hummer limo. The windows were tinted dark. Hinata waved from the window.

"**Sakura ! Tsunade got us a stylist!**

I growled and stomped my feet to the "car".

I slammed the door.

"**TSUNADE YOU'LL REGRET THISSS !" I yelled** and we took off.

….

"**I look like the freaking pink haired grudge."**

"**Honey you look beautiful, I would rather look like this then a tranny."**

I looked at myself in the mirror, I now had a side bang. At least they added a lil'bit of scene into my hair style. My coontail looked great black and pink. My eyes looked wider and full of life. It's so not me. I frowned and got out of the chair Hinata's hair looked shinier and healthier.

Hinata elbowed me in the ribs.

"**Th- th-th-th THANKS!" i** stuttered.

Hinata smiled and grabbed my hand. We jumped back in the Limo and headed to the mall with one of Tsunades stylists.

…

I was in a place filled with demons. Where social people come together. Where all the pretty girls talk about hideous creatures a.k.a boys. I was at the mall. Looking at it sent shivers down my back. It was getting colder. The wind blew through my hair. I was scared. I gulped every step to the mall.

"**Isn't this great Sakura? We're going to have so much fun !"**

I blinked a couple of times. Fun? FUN? More like suicide. I looked around once inside the mall. There were so many stores and so many people I felt like throwing up. I heard babies crying, people yelling, girls complaining it was too much for me.

"**Why don't you guys go ahead and I'll wait outside?" **I told them.

This was my chance I could leave and never come back !

"**Of course not you need to try on the clothes!"**

I Sighed. What am I going to do ?

…..

The stylist had made me try on more than a million outfits. I was exhausted .

"**Why don't you wear this for the rest of the day?"**

I looked, it was a colorful floral dress with a big black belt at the waist.

I gagged.

"**Can I please wear something black?"**

"**Fine."**

The stylist pulled out a white top and black pencil skirt.

"**Now go change !"**

I walked into the dressing room and changed out of my beloved outfit.

I sniffled. The new outfit smelled like daisies. I put it on with black flats. As an accessory I kept my black headband and brushed my new bang to the side. I slid on my choker tight enough on the neck.

I opened the curtain.

"**Done !"**

My eyes widened at what I Saw.

Naruto's POV

She was beautiful, she looked more like an angel than anything I've ever seen.

She smelled like a rose. I could tell by Sasuke's face he thought she looked good too. Her eyes were wide opened. I blinked and scratched my head

"**Sakura."**

"**Yes?"**

I wanted to say it, I really did but I couldn't bring myself to say it.

"**You look…. Hideous !"**

I felt a hard thing hit my head I looked at Sakura her face was angry.

"**Ooops!."**

I laughed.

Sakura's POV

"**Sakura."**

"**Yes?"**

**I** was waiting for him to say something mean. I know I looked stupid I just need a reason to hit someone.

"**You look…. Hideous !"**

I Loved Naruto at this point! He fell right in so I could let my anger out.

"**Ooops!." He said giggling.**

My eyes met Sasuke's I quickly turned the other way.

"**What are you guys doing here?" **I asked.

"**Well you know Sasuke, he was trying to pick up some chicks and we ended up finding you guys."**

What an asshole he came to the mall to "pick up chicks" ..

I shook my head

"**Sasuke you're an idiot I swear."**

He looked at me.

"**Don't tell me you fell for me and your "heart broken"?" **he said cockily.

"**Why in the world would I fall for a snobby jerk like you who gets whatever the fuck he wants?**

**I'm not a fucking idiot, Sasuke!"**

Sasuke's face was in awe. I glared at him and he glared at me.

"**Of course, the girl who looks like a Goth can never get love so why would she fall for guy's period?"**

I was shaking.

"**How about I Just punch you're so "pretty" face in dumbass ?"**

"**Bring it, Sakura, I wanted to get my revenge on you since you punched me!"**

Naruto and Hinata were staring at us like fools.

Sasuke suddenly through a punch which was easily dodged. I grabbed his hand and bent it back.

"**I'm going to break your hand on the count of three."**

I kept pulling it back with my strength he was yelping in pain. Sasuke suddenly grabbed my other hand.

"**And I'm going to break your hand."** We both pulled as hard as we could.

"**Look mommy the married couple are holding each other's hand."**

"**Yes they're so cute together."**

"**WE ARE NOT A COUPLE !" **Me and Sasuke said in Unison.

We looked at each other and tried harder.

"**OWWWW !" **we both yelled yet again.

"**Guys Stop !" **Hinata yelled. She grabbed my hand and tried to take me off.

"**NO, I'm GUNNA KILL HIM!"**

"**Sasuke she's a girl relax!" Naruto tried to break us up.**

"**SHE'S NOT A GIRL SHE'S A PIECE OF SHIT!"**

I pulled harder and harder but Hinata kept pulling and pulling. I kept loosing grip of his hand, and fell forward. My eyes were closed.

"**Are you okay Sakura?" **a velvety voice asked.

"**I'm fine." **I opened my eyes. It was warm. I looked up to see Onyx eyes.

"**SASUKE WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU JUST LET ME FALL!"**

He smiled.

"**I saved you be grateful."**

I quickly got up and brushed myself off.

I muttered under my breathe. Everyone was staring at me. I quickly ran out the store.

Sasuke's POV

I saw her fall forward and couldn't help it. I grabbed her and left her in my arms. I touched her smooth skin and smiled.

"**Are you okay Sakura?" **I asked kindly.

"**I'm fine." **She said as her green orbs opened up. I was relieved she was okay.

"**SASUKE WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU JUST LET ME FALL!" **She yelled.

I dropped her down on the floor.

"**I saved you be grateful." I said**

She got up and ran out the store.

"**TEME, WHAT DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?"**

"**Nothing, saving her dumbass."** I replied.

"**Guys, you don't realize, she left. She's crazy enough to fight with someone or runaway."**

"**Hinata's right let's split up and look for her."**

I looked around. And ran out the store.

Ino's POV

The pink-haired girls lucky it was only me here, if the whole gang was her she would've been dead.

This video will be great for the fan club captain. I shut the camcorder screen and walked out the store.

Sakura's POV

I can't believe this idiot caught me, I rather be half dead then be in his arms ugh. I walked throughout the mall and saw Sasuke Yet again.

"**Sakura wait, up ! Hinata's worried ! We were all looking for you."**

I turned around and smacked him.

"**Sorry just had to do that first."**

I looked at him, I felt his smooth silky hands and he grabbed me. My heart was beating and my face felt hot.

"**RUN!"**

I suddenly heard fan girls screams.

"_**SASUKE WE LOVE YOU !"**_

"_**SASUKE I WANNA BE YOUR WIFE!"**_

"_**SASUKEEEEE !"**_

I ran as fast as I could.

"**Sasuke, in here hurry !"**

I led him in a random room. I looked around and left him in there.

"**HEY, GIRLS SASUKE'S IN THAT ROOM !"**

Everyone ran towards me in the room.

"**SAKURA ! I HATEYOU !"**

Haha I started laughing.

"**Bye-Bye Sasuke."**

I walked through the mall and found Hinata.

"**Let's go Hinata."**

"**Wait, where's Sasuke and Naruto?"**

"**Don't know don't care, let's just go before something happens."**

I grabbed her and ran out the mall to the Limo.

"**Sakura, I bought you plenty clothes."**

"**Idontcare , driver step on it."**

I was happy to be out of there, no Sasuke no Naruto and pretty soon no Hinata. I could go back to solitude no annoyances.

"**Bye Hinata."**

She waved as we pulled off. Thank God.

….

I felt at peace opening the door to the house. I walked upstairs happy I would get to change out of the retched clothes. I twisted the cold door knob open.

"**AHHHH, Tsunade ! What are you doing here?"**

"**Sakura, I came to talk to you."**

"**Okay, about what?" **She was scaring me.

"**It's about your parents." ** I couldn't breathe. I felt my heart start racing.

Flash back

"_Sakura, what makes you think your so special, you're acting as if I wanted you."_

"_Sakura I'm your Dad I'm supposed to do these things to you."_

"_NO STOP!"_

_End flashback_

I looked up at Tsunade.

" **I'm getting weaker, being here. Send me back to that bloody apartment. I want to fight I want to see blood again. I don't want to be happy. I want no emotions.**

I stared at Tsunade, my life this week was a fantasy, and my life is gory full of hate and sadness. Loves not in the cards for me.

"**Sakura, stop, you aren't weak at all , you know you do want to be happy don't think such things.**

**You have great friends, and me ! I spoil you enough.**

I looked out the window and sat silently waiting for her to leave. I completely forgot my sole reason for existing.

Tsunade walked out the room in tears. I followed her down the stairs and sat in the hall.

RIIIING!

"_**Hello?**_

_**Hey Kurenai.**_

_**Let me put you on speaker.**_

_**How's Sakura, Tsunade?**_

_**She was doing great until I mentioned her parents she says she wants to see blood again.**_

_**She's regressing, don't mention them yet to her tell her later, when she hears about them she turns into some crazy girl. Just Watch out Tsunade, she has tried to kill herself, make sure she's happy.**_

_**Alright, Bye.**_

"Mention my parents? They're already dead …. I looked at the nighttime sky and felt the tears run down my cheeks. This is the first time I've felt sadness.


	3. Her troubled soul

I headed down the street onto Leaf lane. Where my new shitty school was was drizzly that morning and the sky was grey and cloudy. These kinds of days in New York excited me. I looked up at the sky and closed my eyes letting the cool rain drops him my skin. This day reminded me of that bloody day. And now for some reason I felt pain in my heart.

"**Good morning Sakura!" **Naruto cheerfully greeted me.

"**Good morning Naruto."** I said depressingly.

"**What's wrong with you Sakura, you seem down?"**

I ignored the question and kept walking.

"**Hey! Wait up! Sakura!"**

I turned to face him. His face was gentle and kind. His blue eyes were bright and cheerful even on a day like this. I remembered what it felt like to be alive. I realized I really didn't belong here.

I tried to turn around but his hand caught my shoulder.

"**If you ever want to talk I'm here."**

We looked into each other's eyes for a moment. His blue eyes showed compassion.

He hugged me lightly. I closed my eyes and felt a tug in my chest. This feeling. I haven't felt it in so long. It was the pain that was in my chest so long ago. I became emotionless, a disgusting version of myself. I felt the tears fall down my face. Naruto looked at my face.

"**Sakura, why are you crying?"**

I wiped my eyes. My heart was racing. I ran. I didn't care where I was going; I couldn't bear to be next to Naruto or near anyone at that school. I ran as the wind rushed at me. The tears kept falling. I ran all the way back to Tsunades house. I ran inside up the stairs to my room.

Naruto's POV:

Her pink hair was flying through the wind. I watched her go crying. I didn't know what I felt but it was sadness, to let her leave crying. To be honest, I didn't think she's ever cried. She was gone in a flash.

RIING! The bell rung.

I walked slowly to meet up with the rest of the gang.

"**Hey, Naruto where's Sakura? She's gunna regret what she did to me!"**

Sasuke had a giant scratch on his face.

"**Fan girls, Huh? She left."** I said.

"What** do you mean she left?"**

"**She was crying and she suddenly left. I tried to comfort her but I didn't know what was wrong."**

Hinata suddenly walked in.

"**Excuse me, Naruto-kun, but where's Sakura? I haven't heard from her."**

"**I have no idea, she was crying."**

Hinata's eyes showed many hints of worry. I smiled at her.

"**I'm sure she's okay, Hinata!"**

I might've said that but I was worried as well.

Sakura's POV.

What was I thinking? Did I honestly believe that I can fit in here? With these perfect people?

Everyone here is so happy, so kind. Why would I be with people like them? I got up and took out my pocket knife. I swore I wouldn't use it again. I just had to break that promise. I put the cool metal against my skin and cut deep enough so the blood could pour out. I blocked out the mental pain with the physical one. It felt so good; my life is a worthless piece of shit anyway. The red liquid oozed out my cut.

I smiled; this reminded me of my birthday. All the blood, all the cries and screams. I looked in the mirror at myself. I was a hideous creature with pink hair. I needed to leave this place.

….

It was the next day. I put on my school uniform and headed out the door. I really didn't wanna bump into Naruto. I walked into my class. Everyone was staring at me with angry faces. I ignored them all and sat in my seat. This was going to be tedious.

"**Sakura, why weren't you in school yesterday?"**

I looked up at my teacher.

"**It's none of your business."**

He gave me a serious look. I glared. He turned back into his book.

Ugh.

"**Can I go to the bathroom?" **I asked him.

He nodded I quickly got up and went.

The bathrooms were mostly clean different from my mold school. The walls were tile there were so many mirrors I felt even more disgusted looking at myself. I pulled out my pocket knife. I made a couple more slices. I looked at my arm. Previous cuts scars were still there. I smiled. I felt at peace hurting myself and I couldn't explain why. I heard footsteps getting louder. I quickly shoved the knife into my pocket and pretended I was washing my hands. The Blonde headed girl from my class walked in. She looked at me and I looked at her. I quickly turned around and walked out.

Ino's POV:

Her arm. Sakura's Arm. There were so many cuts. I felt sorry for the girl. My eyes watered. Why did I become this way? I used to be the same as her. Alone, no one to turn to. Everyone picked on me. Rin walked into the bathroom.

"**It's Lunchtime, Ino go get everyone so we can go make a fool of Sakura! Today's finally the day once everyone in the club finds out Sakura and Sasuke were together, they'll be so mad they will hunt her down!"**

I wiped my eyes.

"**Aren't we being harsh? Don't you think we should just stop, everyone will hate her?"**

She rolled her eyes.

"**Ino, don't feel sorry just because both of you were kind of in the same predicament. If you object you'll be a loser again."**

"**Sorry, Rin."**

Was I really sorry? I didn't know. Soon, the entire club members flooded into the video tape was released to every girl in seconds. They texted each other and wanted to bully and beat Sakura up. I then remembered how good it felt to bully someone. It made me feel better in so many ways. I was relieved to not be bullied at all anymore.

Everyone knew. Everyone was on a mission to make her life hell. Rin grabbed my hand.

"**Let's go Ino, its fight time."**

She and I went out the bathroom.

Sakura was in the corner eating her lunch like nothing was wrong.

Rin walked towards her.

"**So Sakura, half the student body hates you."**

"I** don't care." **She bluntly said.

This annoyed me, she didn't care at all, and she wasn't trying to become friend with anyone.

"**You're a freak, you think you can just try and hurt sasuke then try to go out with him? How ridiculous of you!"**I said. I was mad.

"**You're so desperate you even cut yourself, look!" **I grabbed her wrist and rolled up her sleeve.

Everyone looked in shock at all the cuts and scars. I rolled up the other sleeve as well. It was worse.

"**Well done Ino." **Rin said kindly.

I looked at Sakura. For the first time ever I seen emotion in Sakura's eyes it was pain, which quickly turned to anger.

Rin got up and threw her bento box at her. Lin took her drink and poured it on sakuras head.

Sakura's eyes widened.

"**Can you guys ever leave her alone?"**

I turned around. It was Naruto.

"**Why? She's ugly and she's trying to get with Sasuke, aren't you annoyed. Isn't she an eyesore?"**

Rin replied.

"**She's none of those things in fact you're the eyesore**

**Sakura's beautiful, and strong unlike you she's amazing."**

Rin was hurt and angry.

Sakura stood up infuriated. She grabbed Rin's Neck and strangled her.

"**Naruto don't ever stick up for me again."**

In two seconds her hand grabbed my neck too. I was helpless. I remembered the day I was bullied by rin.

_Flashback_

"**_Look at you. You look like a pig! Sasuke would never want you so stop sending him chocolates!"_**

_I was tearing._

"**_But, Sasuke saved me from that dog yesterday I just wanted to be nice."_******

_Rin pulled my hair. I fell to the cold ground._

"**_I'm gunna strangle you till' you know your place."_******

_My eyes were tearing up. I heard her laughter she kept laughing and laughing and laughing._

_End flashback_

My eyes were the same as that day. Sakura's hands were so cold. I was proud of her. Unlike me she didn't fall for these girls trap. She would never become like them or fall weak. Sakura was stronger than that and fought back. I couldn't breathe now. She had a pocket knife in hand. I blinked. I deserved this.

Some ones hand grabbed her. I couldn't see clearly and went into the blackness.

Sakura's POV:

I was so close in killing those two. They embarrassed me, Why in the world would I want to steal or try and "get' Sasuke. I didn't care about anything else except for their death they were irritating me. I pulled my knife out and was going for the blonde first until I felt a warm hand grab me. The knife dropped. I came back to my senses. Everyone was staring. I couldn't take it. I moved away. Both girls were unconscious. The stranger grabbed me in his hands bridal style. I turned. There were the onyx eyes. His onyx eyes.

"**Sakura you're an idiot."**

He held me tightly and pulled out his. He dialed a number and walked out the school building.

"**You can put me down now!"**

"**What if you run again. I'm taking you home and you're giving me an explanation of what the fuck just happened."**

He put me in the car and we drove off. The pain came back. I wanted to see the blood. My heart was racing. I faded into the darkness.

Sasuke's POV;

She looked peaceful sleeping. Her pale face was calm then what I had just seen moments ago. She went from a violent serial killer to an angel. Was she a tortured soul? We go to Tsunades big house and I carried her inside. I knocked on the door. The busty old woman answered the door.

***Gasp* "Sasuke, what happened to Sakura?"**

"**Long, story. Let me come inside."**

…

"**Ah, so that's what happened. Who would've thought she's come to this already in this short period of time. Kurenai said she was troubled but I didn't think this much."** Tsunade drank her tea calmly.

"**Troubled? What do you mean?"**

"**Well, how should I put this, Sasuke. Sakura murdered her parents two or three years ago. Kurenai her therapist/former guardian hasn't found out the reason why, but she is traumatized. Ever since that day of their death she's been obsessed with fighting and blood. Sakura is way different then she used to be. She's emotionless. That's why we brought her here to try and forget all of that. And to get her out of here violent streak."**

My eyes widened. She was a troubled soul. But what would make her do this?

Sakura's POV

I woke up dazed. I was in my room. But Sasuke was in here as well.

**"Your Up?"**

I blinked.

**"Evidently."**

**"Why'd you do it?"**

I was confused.

**"They said I wanted you as if! I was just angry."**

**"Not Ino or rin, why did you kill your parents?"**

My heart raced and my eyes widened. How did he know about my past? Why was he in my house? My throat suddenly was dry and my eyes were watery. I held the tears back as much as I could.

**"They deserved it. I do say they made me stronger. They're disgusting Sasuke.** **Sorry but I'm just messed up in the head.** I said in a cruel tone.

His eyes were wide. He probably thought I was a freak. No I didn't care. Everyone looked at me that way.

**"Sakura, I know you're not as heartless as you think you are, or everyone else does. Tell me get it off your chest. Free the burden in your heart."**

His words. They were soft and kind and real. I couldn't believe this was Sasuke.

**"I-I….!"**

The tears just came out. I couldn't take it anymore. I ran into his arms. I sobbed and sobbed. My head was hurting. He rubbed my back.

**"Tell me."**

I looked into his eyes for a deep long moment. Was this real?

**"My father, he and my mother tried to kill me. They said I was a demon from hell. They never wanted me in their life.**

_**Flashback**_

_**"Sakura your nothing but a inconsiderable brat, why did we even have you? You're disgusting to look a**_**t**_**!"**_

_**End flashback.**_

**"They called me crazy things, and in my sleep they would try to kill me. I've tried to run away from home countless times. My dad has also tried to rape me. I almost killed him that time. These things kept happening. I got angry, and frustrated. I reacted one night when they pulled a knife on me. I grabbed a hammer and their knife and killed them both. I'm messed up Sasuke, I don't belong here. That's why I cut myself I just don't wanna be here anymore!"**

I started crying again. He rubbed my back.

**"You're incredibly weak."**

My eyes widened.

**"I thought you were strong Sakura, but to wanna die is an incredibly weak quality. To think I liked you. The Sakura I'd know would get through it by herself, and not lower herself to that."**

I grabbed his shirt.

**"You idiot, I will never be Weak!"**

**"Prove it, and stop cutting yourself and live a normal life here in Japan at Konoha high with us. You're my friend, and I will never let my friends down. Plus Hinata would be heartbroken."**

**I Laughed. My life really isn't all that worthless is it?**


End file.
